


Hiding Never Works

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired after a solo mission, Darcy has to face the one man she's been avoiding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding Never Works

Darcy kicked a rock along the hard floor of the dark cave she was currently in. This trip had pretty much been a bust. There'd been something locked away in the old paper files from the SSR that had suggested this place had been a motherlode of 084s. When she got back, Darcy was going to suggest what Coulson could do with his dubious suggestions. If there was one thing Peggy Carter had been, it was very, very clear. So next time, unless she fucking said, “Hey, 084s here, guys,” Darcy wasn't even going to fucking bother.

They really needed to train someone else for this job, too. SHIELD had taken Darcy's sketchy knowledge of alien cultures and her willingness to put herself in dangerous situations, and turned her into the fucking Indiana Jones of 084s. The first couple dozen or so trips had been fantastically useful. Now, though, they were starting to get into the dregs of information, and more often than not, she was in questionable situations that led to nowhere.

Like this one. They'd dropped her off on the beach yesterday with the task of exploring a series of caves carved into the surrounding cliffs. This was the last cave, and it had involved traveling to the back of a damp, rocky cave in the dark, and then going _down_ into the absolutely pitch-dark slimy bit at the back.

And now she was waiting for her ride home, because they refused to let her learn how to pilot a quinjet for herself. The official story was that she was too busy, which was entirely a bunch of bullshit. You know, technically _Jane_ had been the one who ran into Thor. Both times. And that had been _years_ ago. Darcy had even gotten her international driving permit since then and everything.

“Hurry up, guys,” she muttered to herself. She wasn't set up for a long-term stay, and if they didn't show up, whoever  _they_ were this time, she was going to be stuck here while the tide came in. And wouldn't that be fun? Because... It looked like while the hole at the back of the cave  _drained_ , it also  _filled up_ . So... Soon would be good.

“Darcy?” came from the entrance to the cave.  _That voice_ . “You in here, or are you swimming for it?”

She turned towards the round opening in the dark rock and saw the man silhouetted there in the mid-afternoon light. Nervous anticipation sent a big flock of butterflies into her stomach. “Seriously?” Her hands came up to rest on her hips. “They sent you? Don't you have more important things to do than be playing chauffeur?”

“I volunteered.” Of course he did. He sounded entirely too pleased with himself. “You... coming?” Emphasis totally intentional, no doubt.

Sighing, Darcy adjusted the straps of her backpack and started towards him. The cave floor was already starting to get wet under her booted feet, they'd cut it pretty close. “You bring your buddy?” she asked as she neared the mouth of the cave, her eyes locked firmly on the ground so she didn't fall on her ass in front of him.

“He's flying.” Of course he was.

The quinjet was hovering above the water a good few feet away, no wonder water had been coming up into the cave already. The ramp was down, extended to where the dark rock was just visible above the water line.

Rumlow got there before she did, and held out his hand for her. She eyed it for a second before taking it to steady herself on the slippery rock as she stepped up onto the ramp. Rollins was good at keeping the jet still, though, that was a point in his favor. She made her way up the ramp and pulled the backpack off as she sank into one of the seats.

The ramp was already being raised as Rumlow made his way up and sat down beside her. Of course he did. There was an almost predatory smile on his face as he looked over at her.

They'd shared an adrenaline-fueled moment at the end of a particularly dangerous mission that had involved an awful lot of skin-on-skin contact, and her biting his shoulder to keep from screaming. They hadn't... talked about it or anything, mostly because Darcy was busy avoiding him since then. Because... She had a pretty good feeling that he would be trouble. The good-bad kind of trouble that would lead to being late to work and inconvenient marks that would be awkward to try and explain away. Yeah. That kind.

Darcy didn't bother buckling herself in with the stupid harness. Rollins lifted the aircraft smoothly away from the water, and then they were moving, the hum of the quinjet almost comforting by now. She was really going to have to insist on learning how to fly one of these.

Rumlow was watching her. As soon as she looked over at him, one hand came out, snagging her elbow. He pulled until she was moving over in front of his seat, and he pulled her down into his lap. He hadn't bothered with the harness, either. “Why you been hiding from me?” he murmured low in her ear, the deep rasp of his voice sending a shiver up her spine.

Yeah. This. This had been exactly what she was worried about. Because now he was pulling her thighs back, hooking her legs over his, and then opening his legs to spread her wide. “You're a dangerous man,” she whispered back. She knew she should really object, but she didn't- maybe it was just because tiredness was starting to press in on her.

“You like it.” His palms were against her sides, moving slowly down. His fingers brushed the sides of her breasts.

“What about...” Darcy bit her lower lip as she settled back against him, eyes cutting towards the compartment at the front of the quinjet.

He seemed to catch her meaning, despite not being able to follow her gaze. “Why, you want him to join in?” He nosed her hair away from her neck, leaning in to ghost his lips over the sensitive skin there. “He would.”

Another shiver passed through her as his lips tickled against her. “That's not what I meant.”

His hands reached her thighs. “Then you'd better be quiet.” One hand moved forward to splay over her belly, his thumb rubbing over the top edge of her yoga pants.

Much to pretty much everyone's displeasure, Darcy preferred yoga pants in the field to those combat-type black pants everyone else wore. Rumlow seemed to approve, though, if the way his thumb was slipping down under the folded-over waistband was any indication.

His fingertips slid up over the fabric until his hand was resting under her shirt, against her skin, and then it began to drift slowly, too slowly down. Under the waist of her pants, under the satiny smoothness of her panties, down until one finger was pressing over her clit.

She couldn't stop her gasp as he started leisurely rubbing in a circle. Her eyes were trained on the gap between the two seats at the front of the quinjet. She couldn't even see Rollins, so there was no way he'd be able to see what was going on, but... He was  _right there_ . She couldn't bring herself to ask the man behind her to stop, though, not when he was doing  _that_ . And Rollins was going to be busy flying the thing, it wasn't like he'd be able to come back to see what was happening.

Right?

The edge of his teeth against the side of her neck had her gasping in again, a sharp breath drawn through her nose. Her eyes fluttered closed, but snapped open again at the thought that there was another person in close proximity.

His finger never stopped as his mouth moved up to her ear. “What do you want?” he breathed. When she didn't answer right away, his touch against her clit grew even slower, though she hadn't thought it was possible. “What do you want?” he asked again.

“In general, or right this second?” Darcy gave herself bonus points for managing to keep her voice mostly steady. Her hands were wrapped around the sides of her thighs, fingers digging in a little as he teased her.

“I've got right now covered. I mean when we get back to base and you want me so bad you can barely think.” His stubble rasped against the sensitive spot just under her ear as he spoke, and she had to hold her breath to keep from letting out a moan. He didn't miss the change in her breathing, and he rumbled a contented noise deep in his chest. “You liked it. You liked it when I sat you the edge of that table and fucked you so hard you had to hold on to me. You liked knowing that there were people in the next room so you had to stay quiet.” His finger left her clit, sliding down until he got to the opening to her pussy.

She was wet, no question, and Rumlow's finger slid easily inside her up to the first knuckle. “Breathe,” he urged, and the breath she'd been holding came out in a rush. “You like knowing that Rollins is just over there, and he could put it on autopilot and come back here and see you with my hand right...” His finger slipped out, then slowly, so slowly, pushed back in. “I'm gonna keep doing this until we land. Just like this.” 

She couldn't stop the whimper that came out. She couldn't imagine that much more of this, just the slow push-pull that was only enough to tantalize the sensitive nerve endings, not enough to get anywhere. Darcy lifted a hand off her thigh to reach for his, to try and make him move faster, but he easily caught her wrist, lifting it up behind her and pressing it to the top of his head. “You can't-”

“I can, and I will. You get to decide if you ask Jack to come in here and give you a hand, or you wait until we get back to base so I can pull you into a supply closet and fuck you hard, my hand over your mouth so you can't scream. Or...” He shifted back, his teeth closing over the outer edge of her ear for a second. “You can have both.”

Her eyes fastened on the solid wall right behind where Rollins was sitting.

 

**Author's Note:**

> He's such a tease. Which do you think she'll choose? :D  
> Put It On by Bombs and Bottles.


End file.
